I Didn't
by herzog
Summary: Ziva finds out something about Tony but he denies it ever happened.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was leaning back in his chair, recounting his "amazing" performance in a football game over the weekend while McGee and Ziva were both busily tapping away at their computers.

"So isn't that amazing? I pretty much single-handedly won that match, the other side didn't know what hit them!" he glanced around expectantly but got no response, "Ziva, c'mon admit you're impressed," he plastered a genial grin on his face which was wasted as she did not even look up as she spoke,

"What I think is amazing Tony is the fact you will continue to talk even though it is very clear that McGee and I are paying you no attention at all." Tony frowned and sat forward clasping a playful hand to his chest,

"Ziva, I'm hurt! How could you not at least pretend to listen as tell you about my hobbies. We're meant to be partners don't you care about my interests? I care about yours, I always listen to you talk about . . ." he frowned slightly and Ziva finally looked across at him smiling slightly.

"About what Tony?" he leant her elbows on her desk watching him desperately try to think of something to say. "What are the interests I talk incessantly about?"

"Ehhhm well knives I guess or, or, or fighting? You like them." Ziva snorted,

"_Knives? Fighting?_ Even if they counted as hobbies, which they do not, I do not talk about them!"

"Well what about McGee, I take an interest in him!" Tony spun round to face the other agent who stared back at him irreverently,

"Calling me Elf lord or McGeek does not count as paying attention to my hobbies DiNozzo!"

"I read your books!" Tony exclaimed indignantly before turning back to Ziva and adding conspiratorially, "And that was no easy task!"

"Hey!" McGee frowned at him and Ziva chuckled softly.

"Still Tony, you were in them so I do not think that counts."

"You are not in them, they're fictional characters!" McGee fumed,

"He's right Ziva, there were many, many differences between us and the characters. Y'know, they had different-ish names so you see we couldn't _possibly _accuseMcOriginal over there of ripping us off."

"Hmmm, you are right Tony, I'm sure that many Israeli women work with agencies, in teams with Italian Americans andintimidating bosses."

"It is a common situation Ziva, completely coincidental that McGee wrote about one and we just HAPPEN to be an italian-american/Israeli partnership with a thoroughly terrifying boss, a computer geek fellow agent and a slightly crazy forensic scientist."

"Probably all over the country there are teams _just_ like us discussing how much the books resemble their lives, assuming that their lives are the focus . . ."

"Alright ok, ok, c'mon guys just let it go! I already admitted that I might have _borrowed_ a few details from you but they are just characters." Tony and Ziva laughed , "And anyway when did this get turned around on me? Two minutes ago you were laughing at Tony for being self absorbed!" Ziva smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"Ahh you are right McGee I was," she turned back to face Tony and folded her arms, "So DiNozzo, what were you saying our hobbies were?" Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee who smiled sweetly back at him,

"Thanks a lot Probie!" he hissed just as his phone began to ring, after a short conversation he put it down and turned to McGee, "The witness is here, go down and bring her up." McGee frowned at him,

"Why do I need to go and bring her up? Why can't she just . . ."

"Because I said so and I'm the senior agent so off you trot" he gestured for McGee to go.

"Fine, I'm going." he grumbled and walked towards the lift leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the bullpen. Ziva seemed to have forgotten all about Tony and was staring intently at her computer screen. Tony watched her as she scrolled through whatever she was reading, seeing her deep brown eyes glide across the screen. She was wearing a bright jade green shirt today, he thought she always looked more beautiful when she wore vibrant colours, they always just seemed to make her sparkle more, which sounded stupid in his head but somehow they just did. Maybe it was because they set off her eyes or maybe because they brightness gave her more confidence or maybe they just looked amazing against her caramel skin. Whatever it was they made her look even hotter than usual, which he appreciated very much. She moved a hand up to rub the back of her neck, leaning back and shutting her eyes lightly. She sighed and Tony swallowed as he watched her from his desk, suddenly she opened her eyes and caught him staring.

"Hoping that you will suddenly remember something I enjoy to prove me wrong?" he smiled,

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of something you'd enjoy!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to chuckle loudly as McGee appeared back with a petite brown haired woman at his side,

"Gibbs says to take her through to the conference room DiNozzo, he wants me to go help Abby." He stepped aside to reveal the woman to Tony, who froze in shock,

"Lena?"

"Hello Tony," she folded her arms in annoyance, "Never thought I'd see _you _again." she said in a flat tone. Tony laughed uncomfortably and stood up slowly,

"Well life's full of surprises I guess." He walked round to her, "I suppose I'll show you through then, gesturing for her to start walking. The two set off leaving McGee and Ziva looking at each other questioningly.

A few minutes later Tony strolled back to his desk and sat down without a word and avoided looking at Ziva.

"You know that woman Tony?" she broke the silence and he looked up sheepishly,

"Well, that might be putting it a bit strongly." Ziva frowned,

"But, she knows you?"

"Well I guess you could say I know her …well made her acquaintance . . .ahem, once" He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh," Ziva's face stayed scrunched up in confusion for a second before realisation struck her, "Ooooh, I see you know her, you Americans and your euphemisms, why not just say; Ziva I had sex with her, that would have made it much clearer to me." Tony jerked in his chair looking round to see if anyone heard.

"Ziva, sssshhh! Keep it down!"

"Tony, you of all people worried that people may hear of one of your conquests?"

"What if someone here's, and by someone I of course mean Gibbs, this will not be good if he finds out I slept with the victim's roommate?" Ziva raised her eyebrows as Tony continued his paranoid ramblings, "What if she's the murderer?" He laid his head on the desk as Ziva silently crossed the bull pen. "He raised his head, "I mean she was a bit weird… " He noticed Ziva wasn't at her desk just as she bent her face down to his ear,

"Well Tony considering the poor girl was raped unless there was something very, very unusual about your evening together I think that it is safe to say that she is not the killer." Tony nearly leapt out of his skin and spun round,

"Don't do that!" he rolled his chair back slightly, "But that's a good point, yeah this will be fine. Gibbs probably won't even need to find out about this huh? And even if he did, it's not like I knew is it?" Ziva sat down on the edge of his desk and looked down at him, after a few seconds she spoke,

"You were only with her once?" Tony squirmed uncomfortably,

"Well . . . Yeah, it was y'know bad judgement I guess." she stared at him incredulously,

"I am not judging you Tony, sometimes you just need one night of . . ."

"Woah, in my defence it was just after I got off that boat? C'mon four months? I was entitled!"

"I just said I am not judging you, four months is a long, long time."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few moments and Tony took the opportunity to look up at her as she stood in front of him, his face was level with her stomach. Sometimes random urges would seize him at the most inopportune moment and he would have to use all his strength to prevent himself from grabbing her roughly and kissing her; running his hands through her hair; pushing her up against walls or onto beds. Most of the time he just wanted to touch her but right now all he wanted to do was lift her shirt up, pull her towards him and bury his face into her toned stomach, kissing it, sucking it anything. He swallowed and leant back, trying to push those thoughts out of his head and as she did so she began smoothing her shirt down, stroking her abdomen gently. It was as though she could read his thoughts and was deliberately teasing him sometimes.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs strode into view, closely followed by Lena, "Come here" Gibbs reached his desk and Tony leapt up to follow him leaving Lena standing close to Ziva.

"I am sorry about your friend," Ziva broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks, although she only moved in because I couldn't afford my mortgage after the divorce, I didn't really know her that well."

"Oh right."

"That was just before Tony and I, well you know right?" the woman looked at Ziva expectantly,

"Yes I know." she gave Lena a sympathetic look.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy right? I met him in a bar, I thought wow all my divorced friends are totally exaggerating over how hard it is to find another good guy, just stepped in here and there's one already!" She laughed cynically, "But then it turned out, not such a good guy after all I guess. Didn't call once, not even ONCE." She folded her arms and scowled at Tony, who was glancing nervously over at them every time Gibbs looked away.

"Mmmmmm," Ziva gave a non-committal response to Lena's rant,

"And that's not even the worse part! He didn't even remember my name!" Ziva raised her eyebrows,

"What?"

"Well," Lena paused and let out an exasperated sigh, "God this makes me sound so pathetic, I can't believe I still waited for a call after this! So we're in the middle of you know "it" and he's you know, about done and you know what he shouts out?"

"Uhm, no."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't Lena! Oh no, some foreign sounding name, can't remember what it was though. Began with a Z I think, uhm Zara, no, Zera. . .no Zena uhm no that's not it either . . ."

"Ziva?" Ziva suggested tentatively.

"YES! Exactly! How did you know?" Ziva shrugged, while her inside she soared,

"Lucky guess"

"huh good guess, anyway I was mad as HELL but he denied he even said it! God, I am such a loser! Can't believe I even took him home so easily!" Ziva smiled comfortingly,

"It is not your fault, he can be very charming."

"Yeah, you got that right!" Gibbs and Tony crossed to join them,

"Ok Ms Webster you can go now, we have all we need from you."

"Uh ok," she replied uncertainly, taken aback by Gibbs no-frills manner, "I guess I'll see you around, or maybe not right Tony?" she turned and walked towards the lift,

"DiNozzo, what is she talking about?"

"Uh . . .I dunno boss I reckon she's cra . . ." Tony was cut off by a slap to the back of the head as Gibbs swept past him

"Ow!Boss what was that for?"

"I dunno but you did something to her that woman to deserve it."

"Well on the bright side she never said anything to Gibbs." He mumbled but then as a sudden realisation struck him he snapped his head back up to look at Ziva.

"What did she say to you?" He asked nervously, "Cause like I said, it think she's a bit nuts, you shouldn't take what she says seriously." He examined her face intently, but she was a blank canvas, carefully hiding the tumult going on inside her.

"DiNozzo, David, you comin?" Gibbs roared from across the bull pen and they quickly scuttled to catch him up.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Half an hour later Tony and Ziva were on their way back upstairs from Abby's lab and as they waited for the lift there was a strained silence between them.

"So, Lena didn't say . . . Anything to you then?" Tony asked hesitantly

"Well, she did not say nothing, we spoke."

"About me?"

"Well yes, we do not have much else in common."

"Right . . .Are you mad at me cause I didn't call her? You seem mad? I'm not proud of it I just,"

"I am not angry with you Tony, why would I be angry with you?" Ziva interrupted him,

"Well you know, remember when you gave me that big old speech about how you thought I was growing up or whatever, I guess having random one night stands would count as a lapse. I guess I just didn't think that I would be the best person around when she was going through her divorce and stuff since, well you're right I guess I am a little immature." Ziva waited until he was finished and then turned to face him.

"I do think I ever called you immature." she fixed an earnest gaze on him, and he smiled weakly,

"Well, ok then." he paused, "She seemed pretty mad though, I guess I just underestimate the effect I have on the ladies!" He joked half heartedly as the doors to the lift slid open,

"No Tony, I think that you sometimes underestimate yourself," Ziva said as they stepped inside. They stood in silence waiting for the lift to start until Ziva began talking again, "Although I do not think that the fact you did not call was what angered her the most." Tony froze, panic seizing hold of him as Ziva stared calmly ahead. The lift gently stated up as Tony stuttered,

"What, what do you mean?"

"What do you think?" Ziva challenged him, daring him to admit what Lena had claimed he had done.

"I dunno, I dunno what Lena said but she's pretty unstable y'know all the stress of divorcing her husband." Ziva spun round and flicked the emergency stop switch, squaring up to Tony's chest,

"Oh, she is making it up is she?" Tony shifted his eyes from side to side,

"Yes,"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I am asking what she is making up? You do not know what she said to me, for all you know it could be that you left the toilet seat up or, or, or broke a cup. Why are you worried about what she said if you not know what it was that upset her the most." Tony remained silent, unsure of what to say to get out of this situation. Ziva stepped closer, backing him up against the wall, she looked him straight in the eyes and whispered,

"You know what se said to me."

"No I don't." he argued weakly,

"You know she told me what you did,"

"I didn't" she stepped back suddenly, tilting her head slightly,

"What did you not do?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever she said I did, I didn't," He knew by now she knew exactly what he had done, what he had shouted. She knew now that she was the one he imagined, pictured, thought of while he was with other women. To be fair it had been a long time since he had been with a woman, not since Lena infact since he couldn't face that kind of embarrassment again and he knew it would happen again. There was nothing he could do to stop it, he couldn't control his mind or his heart for that matter.

"I do not believe you." She leant towards him again, she was as close as she could possibly be without touching him, aware that they were both now in understanding over what the cryptic conversation entailed. She stretched her arms around him, gripping the rails behind him, moving her face until it was just a few inches away from his own, "You did do it, but it is ok, I understand." Her breath danced across his lips as she spoke as he tried to avoid looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted, trying to salvage any shred of dignity he could but her closeness made it hard for him to construct even the flimsiest argument. She laughed huskily,

"Yes you do, I don't mind. All those months on that boat. All by yourself, with my pictures on the wall hmm?" Tony was caught off guard and looked down at her,

"What?"

"Oh come on Tony, of all the hundreds of photographs you have taken of me, you chose to pack those." she raised her eyebrows as he attempted to step back from her, "I am sure that they were quite good . . . Company yes?" Tony squirmed visibly,

"Ziva I . . ." he started but his voice faded off,

"If you did enjoy my pictures like that then perhaps, when you were with Lena, it was just force of habit that made you scream for me." Tony took a sharp intake of breathe when she finally verbalised what they both were thinking.

"Ziva, I didn't do anything with your photos, and I didn't say your name when I was with Lena." He said firmly and Ziva smirked, although her eyes were dulled by disappointment. She leant in towards his ear and whispered,

"I still do not believe you." before impulsively kissing him just bellow his ear lobe, where his jaw line started, he closed his eyes as he felt her moist lips on his skin but just as suddenly as she had lunged on him she was gone, back standing serenely as though the whole scene hadn't just taken place. The lift was just reaching their floor, she must have flicked the switch while he was mesmerised by her on him. They bumped gently to a stop, the doors slid open and Ziva stepped out. Tony followed he in a daze, lifting his hand to the spot which she had just kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

-1They walked slowly towards the bull pen, Tony still lost in his thoughts; McGee looked up from his desk and frowned as they arrived,

"Something wrong with your neck Tony?", Tony dropped his arm quickly, having forgotten he was still tenderly touching the spot where just a minute ago Ziva had been kissing him.

"No, nothing's wrong," He snapped irritably, glancing at Ziva to see if she had noticed what had just happened, he was just in time to see her smirking knowingly as she sank into her chair. He sighed and started towards his desk, flopping onto his seat. McGee darted his eyes between the two others, Ziva was carefully inspecting a pile of papers on her desk while Tony was staring into space.

"So, Tony, come up with any of Ziva or my hobbies yet?" Tony flashed him an angry glare,

"No, no I have not. Maybe if you two had even a tiny interest in something even the littlest bit cool then I would have." McGee furrowed his brows, taken aback by his response. Ziva looked up from her work,

"Maybe it is you who are boring Tony, not us, did that thought ever occur to you?" she asked mildly, he ignored her. There was a few moments of strained silence before McGee felt uncomfortable enough to try speaking again,

"So, you knew that woman then? The witness?" hoping regaling the tale of a past conquest would lighten Tony's mood. It did not have the effect he was aiming for as Tony leapt to his feet and strode towards him,

"What does that have to do with anything?" McGee rolled back in his chair slightly,

"Nothing, nothing just y'know, making conversation. . ." he stuttered nervously, Tony turned to the filing cabinet and started rifling through it. "Jeee, you're awfully touchy today."

"I am NOT touchy!" Tony snapped again,

"No of course, you're completely cool and calm." McGee muttered as he turned back to his computer. Gibb swept round the corner as Tony slammed the drawer shut and spun round, just in time for Gibbs to shove a big brown envelope into his arms,

"Take this down to Abby's, McGee-you're with me." McGee didn't need to be told twice, springing up and scurrying after his Boss. He didn't even ask where they were going, anything to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere. Tony stepped across to his desk to pick up his phone before going downstairs, he was just about to turn to leave when he felt Ziva standing behind him, he groaned quietly-knowing he was definitely not going to come out on top after this.

"Tony, you are touchy today?" she said quietly,

"No, no I am not."

"Oh, I think that there are many things that you would like to . . . Touch." she replied suggestively.

"What?" he sighed, "That's not what touchy means"

"Oh," she sounded slightly confused, "What does it mean then?" Her breath was warm on the back of his neck,

"It means like, that you're tense or defensive" he explained.

"Ooooh" she slipped her hands under his suit jacket and ran them up his back before gently dragging them back, her fingers digging in slightly. He sucked in his breath as she leant forwards, moving her mouth close to his ear again,

"What could possibly be making you tense Tony?" her hands suddenly slid round to his front as she moved closer, gently pressing against him as her fingers slowly moved down his stomach, towards his belt. He felt a his trousers becoming tighter and a moan growing in his throat, he broke out of her arms before it had a chance to escape, turning towards her.

"Stop it!" he hissed, Ziva stepped back,

"Stop what?" she asked innocently,

"You know what!" he glanced around him quickly, checking no one had seen. When he looked back at her he she was staring down at the statically placed envelope he was holding in front of him and smiling smugly.

"Just don't, it's, it' just not fair!" he threw himself down into his chair, rolling right under his desk before removing the envelope and placing it on top of his keyboard. Ziva chuckled at him, snatching up the envelope,

"Maybe it would be best if I took this down?" she strode past and then stopped and leaned over the partition beside his desk, "If anything," she paused, glanced down and raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Comes _up, _just shout for me" she whispered huskily and then stood up straight, smiling sweetly. He sighed,

"I'm sure you mean about the case_ Officer David_?" he clenched his fists

"Of course, if anything comes up about the case, what else would I mean Tony?" her eyes slid downwards once more before she spun round and set off towards Abby's.


	4. Chapter 4

-1By the end of the day Tony was exhausted, his brain hurt from trying to figure out what Ziva was up to. Was she just teasing him? Punishing him? Or was that not it, maybe, maybe she wanted him too? He hoped that that was what she wanted but he didn't really truly believe that were possible. Ziva was definitely, definitely not the type to just sit around, waiting for something to happen. If she wanted to be with him she would have absolutely made it happen by now. And he would definitely not take much convincing to take a chance with her, even facing Gibbs' wrath would be worth it if it meant he could be with her. He spent the rest of the afternoon partly trying to push her teasing out of his mind but he had also spent a lot of time imagining scenarios which all involved her admitting that she wanted him, needed him . . . _loved him? _He was just about to leave when Abby appeared suddenly,

"Hey, want to go for a drink?" she asked as she sat down in McGee's chair, spinning around once and then fixing him with a beatific smile. He didn't think he could face spending any more time with Ziva today, if she tried anything like what had happened earlier once he had had a couple of beers he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from grabbing her, pinning her against a wall and . . .

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed impatiently, "Do-you-want-to-go-for-a-drink?" Tony smiled, suddenly remembering that Ziva went to a martial arts class on a Thursday, therefore he could happily relax without the fear that he would at any moment sweep all the glasses off the table and throw her onto it,

"Sure Abbs . . ."

"Great, I'll go get Tim! we'll meet you at the usual place ok?" she raced off as Tony pulled on his jacket and strolled towards the lift.

Half an hour later Tony was relaxing drinking his beer with his eyes fixed on the TV screen above the bar.

"Tony!" Abby squealed as she walked in, Tony turned to see her followed by McGee . . .and Ziva. His heart sank but his stomach lurched simultaneously as they approached the table,

"Ziva, don't you go to some class on a Thursday?" he asked, she raised her eyebrows,

"Are you not pleased to see me Tony?" she smiled at him playfully, the other two looked at them mystified,

"I uh, I was just wondering . . .?" he replied hesitantly

"Well done Tony," she patted his head affectionately, "you do pay attention to others, occasionally, I do go to a class on Thursdays." he looked round at her in confusion,

"huh?"

"And today is Friday." She chuckled at him and started towards the bar, "I will get the first round, just want the usuals yes?" McGee and Abby stat down as Tony watched Ziva as she walked across the room, once she reached the bar he soon realised that he was not the only one staring at her. Two men were leaning against the bar, it was obvious they were talking about her, one was even pointing and yet Ziva seemed oblivious. He was too busy observing this situation he hadn't realised that Abby was speaking to him until she flicked his ear,

"Owww!" he grabbed it indignantly, "What?!?"

"Woah, I'll take that as a no then!" she laughed at him

"huh?"

"I was just asking if you were feeling any better, you were just a teeeny tiiiny bit grumpy today mister!"

"What? I was not!" he screwed up his face, "Did McGirly tell on me cause I couldn't remember what games he likes to play?"

"Tony! I will overlook the extremely sexist overtones because you have your great-big-grumpy-pants on!" She pinched his cheek playfully, he shook free and brushed her hands aside.

"Heeeyyyy" he grumbled, Abby's face suddenly lit up as she noticed something over his shoulder, "Oooh look Ziva's totally picking up a guy," Tony spun round instantly to see one of the two men had apparently worked up the courage to talk to Ziva. He was leaning towards her and she was laughing, "Ooooh he's cute!" Abby mumbled, Tony frowned as the barman put their drinks on a tray and as Ziva began to get her purse out he placed a hand on her arm and said something to the barman who just nodded and moved on to the next customer. Ziva smiled at him and he passed her what looked like rolled napkin and walked back to his friend, Tony watched them with narrowed eyes as Ziva returned and placed the tray down and sat back down without saying anything. "Well . . . Who was that? What's his name? What's he do?" Abby questioned excitedly while she grabbed her drink of the tray and leaned forward.

"Who?"

"Who? That guuyyy at the bar!"

"Oh him, his name is Martin, he is a lawyer."

"huh a lawyer, I hate lawyers" Tony muttered, Ziva and Abby frowned at him, "Well he put your drink on his tab Tony, you should probably thank him." Ziva retorted causing him to screw his face up, while Abby asked,

"Did he give you his number?"

"Yes,"

"Well, are you gonna call him?" Ziva shrugged, "You should, he was cute!" Ziva smiled and took a sip of her drink,

"Well, I think you should call him, I bet he's nice, he seems nice." Tony snorted,

"How can you tell if he's nice? You never even spoke to him! I bet he's a total slime ball, I bet that if we watch him he's going to hit on every girl that comes through that door. And he's a LAWYER, Gibbs will disown you." He looked at Ziva as he spoke while she carefully avoided meeting his eyes Abby turned to McGee,

"She should go out with that guy shouldn't she Timmy, you're on the side of love aren't you?" she asked hopefully, McGee shrugged,

"I guess, he was pretty cute," Tony choked on his drink as Abby and Ziva tilted their heads and stared at him, "What? I'm not allowed to think another guy's good looking?" he asked defensively. There was a few seconds of silence until Tony spoke up,

"You're not allowed to call him _cute_!" causing Ziva and Abby burst out laughing while McGee sulkily leant back in his chair.

"Anyway, that's a consensus, me and McGee have spoken! Although, maybe you should do it fast before Timmy tries to steal his number for himself!" Abby giggled, Ziva smiled and turned to Tony,

"do you think I should call him Tony?" he shrugged and stared at the table,

" I dunno, do you want to?"

"I have not decided,"

"Well, maybe you should."

"Well maybe I will,"

"go ahead"

"Fine"

"Good," they were left staring angrily at each other while McGee and Abby watched, there eyes sliding between Tony to Ziva. When the silence got to much to bear Abby tried to lighten the mood,

"Soo, I ordered Bert a girlfriend today," no one responded, "Only, she doesn't fart-she burps instead, isn't that cool. They were made for each other, the have complementing talents!" she added brightly but she began to droop when she still received no response as Tony and Ziva continued to give each other the death stare. "Maybe they can get married and then have a whole load of gassy babies!" McGee smiled and finally piped up,

"How do you know it's a girl and Bert's a boy?"

"Because McGee, she has a dress," she replied as though he had asked a really stupid question. "I dunno what I'm gonna call her, I was thinking of Berta cause you know that would be sweet BUT a little predictable or cliché so maybe Delilah, y'know, cause it's pretty" They finished and turned back to Tony and Ziva who were sitting in stony silence. Abby cleared her throat,

"Well, I think I might call it a night y'know it is getting late, already uhhmm well nine." she stood up to leave, pulling on her jacket saying good night as she left. McGee sat uncomfortably for about ten seconds before saying,

"Actually, I might just go too," He gulped his drink down and practically ran after Abby, leaving Ziva and Tony alone. Tony fixed his gaze back on the TV,

"you can go join your new friend over there if you want, I don't mind"

"Tony . . ." Ziva sighed,

"No seriously it's fine, I'm sure Marvin would like that,"

"Martin,"

"Whatever," Ziva finished her drink and placed the glass back on the table, and looked at Tony,

"I might go,"

"Over to Martin?" Tony sat up straight suddenly and stared at her,

"no, home,"

"Oh right, fine," he mumbled slumping back in relief,

"Well good night then," She stood up and picked up her bag,

"Are you going to do it then?" Tony mumbled asked her while keeping is eyes on his beer,

"Am I what?"

"Going to call him?"

"Is there a reason why I should not?" she asked quietly,

"No" he whispered without looking at her,

"Well then, I don't see why not."

"Well, good night then," he said abruptly,

"Night," she turned away and walked toward the door, he finally lifted his eyes from his bottle and watched as she went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

-1A couple of hours later Ziva washing her face when she heard a knock at her door, she dabbed herself dry as she walked through her living room to answer it. She pulled it open,

"Tony?" He was standing in front of her looking a bit dishevelled, his tie was off, his shirt was slightly open and his jacket was no where to be seen. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just stood and looked at her, she was already in her pyjamas-light blue cotton shorts and a big white t-shirt, She furrowed her brows slightly, "Tony, What is it?"

"I didn't mean it," he whispered,

"What?" he lunged forward grabbing her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her urgently, she grabbed his forearms in shock. He pulled away from her, still holding her face in his hands,

"I didn't mean it," he repeated as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs,

"Didn't mean what?"

"I don't think you should phone him," he went to kiss her again but she leant back, hands still wrapped round his arms,

"Why?" she whispered,

"Because, because I don't want you to!",

"Why?"

"Ziva . . ." he sighed, "You know why," she stared back at him intensely,

"Say it," She tightened her grip around his arms in case he tried to back down again,

"Because I want you, I need you, I lo . ." he didn't get a chance to finish because she suddenly had flung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his, he moved his hands away from her face and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and then started pushing her backwards through the room. They stumbled slightly and banged against a wall, he slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. Her fingers were buried in his hair as he moved his mouth away from hers and started kissing sucking her neck, she moaned quietly as his lips moved across her sensitive skin. His hands slowly slid down her thighs before he slipped them up and under her shorts, groaning when he found just bear skin underneath. She squeezed her thighs tighter around his waist and he pressed himself further against her, she could feel him hardening through his trousers and began grinding slightly against him as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass. She dragged his head back by his hair, bringing his lips back to hers, forcing her tongue deep inside his mouth, he pulled his hands back out from under her shorts, slipping them instead under her t-shirt. Keeping her pinned tightly against the wall with his hips he ran his hands across her smooth skin, up her sides until he reached her breasts, he slid his thumbs across them, circling them over her firm nipples, She pulled away from his lips, leaning her head against the wall as she moaned his name, exposing her neck again to his kisses. He suddenly dropped his hands back down and started pulling at her waistband, she dropped her feet to the floor, allowing him to push them right off as she undid his belt and sent his trousers after them. They paused for a few seconds, breathing heavily before he grabbed her and she gasped as he flung her back against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as she felt how hard he was against her, much more sensitive now she was bare. She slid one hand down to his boxers, slipping inside and taking him in her hand,

"Ziva . . ." he whimpered as she slowly pulled him out,

"At least you remember my name Tony," he groaned and buried his face in her neck,

"It was _never_ your name I had problems with," he whispered as he took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked it roughly, before biting down on it gently and sucking in his breath as she ran her fingers along him,

"Like that Tony?" she murmured but as she said that he brushed her hand aside,

"I can't wait any longer," he pressed her harder against the wall and brought his head out from her neck, looking her in the eye as he slid inside her. She bit her lip and sighed as she felt him fill her, he leaned his forehead against hers and started thrusting, gently at first but then started picking up pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, moaning and murmuring his name over and over but as he grew faster and began thrusting deeper and deeper she was soon screaming and shouting it. Her hand was tangled in his hair, tugging and gripping it while her face was pressed against the side of his, he could feel her hot breath coming out in pants, burning his ear. He could sense she was almost there, her grip was tightening around him, she was pulling his hair harder and harder her nails digging into his skin, leaving red half-moon marks on his shoulder. The tension was building inside her has he kept thrusting into her, finally pushing her over the edge-pleasure ripping through her. Hearing her scream out his name and felt her muscles tighten around him was enough to make him explode inside her. She leant her head back against the was and he rested his head on her shoulder, nestling it against her neck as he tried to catch his breath. He felt her hands stroking his hair gently and he straightened his head up to look her in the eye, seeing her smiling back at him. She leant in to kiss him, softly pressing her lips to his as she slowly let her feet drop to the floor. She ran her hands down his chest to his hips as He moved his hands up from her waist up to run them through her hair, tangling them in her tousled curls. Ziva slid her hands under his shirt, her warm fingers sliding over his skin as she reached around to his back before slipping her hands down inside his boxers, he felt her chuckle softly as they kissed,

Mmmm you are still a little hairy butt" she murmured playfully,

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to shave your own butt?" he asked indignantly,

"You tried?" she laughed, moving her head slightly so she could kiss along his jaw line, placing tiny kisses from his chin right back to his ear which she nuzzled gently.

"Well, I wanted it to be a five," he whispered as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her gently kissing his neck,

"Well, now that you are _my_ little hairy butt I am sure I could add a few points." she replied squeezing his ass tightly,

"Yours?" he stepped back, "Woah Ziva I dunno what you thought this meant but y'know, I'm not really looking for a long term thing, y'know you were teasing me all day, I couldn't help myself. . ." his voice faded as he finished talking. Ziva's face froze, and pulled her hands out of his pants and let her arms fall to her sides,

"What? Are you serious Tony?" she hissed at him, her face stating to show the first signs of anger. Tony stared at her seriously for a few moments before suddenly breaking out in a playful grin,

"No!" he snorted grabbing her and swiftly sweeping her up into his arms, she smacked his chest angrily,

"Tony, that was not funny" he laughed and squeezed her tightly,

"Well I disagree your face was HILARIOUS" he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against the side of her face as he held her, she folded her arms refusing to look at him, "Oh come on, all day you teased me . . ."

"I did not _tease_ you Tony I was merely . . . " he scoffed at her,

"oh right yeah with the rubbing and the coming up real close with your smell and your breath and hands . . ."

"Ahhh, you see you enjoyed it yes?" she twisted round slipping her arms around his neck, moving her face until it was just a few inches from his,

"Well, y'know I could live with it," he smiled at her, "But now I don't have to because now when you do stuff like this,"

"Like what?" she whispered,

"This, getting up close to just to tempt me,"

"You have me all figured out Tony" she smiled innocently,

"Well, I am a trained investigator," he shrugged, "Anyway I don't have to try and resist you anymore, now I can just kiss you instead" he moved in to prove his point by gently kissing her, she sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, twisting slightly in his arms as he carried her towards her bedroom.


End file.
